Maxima
Maxima (マキシマ, Makishima) is a character best known for debuting as a member of the Hero Team in The King of Fighters '99; he was inspired by an older SNK character in Robo Army. His official nickname is Steel Human Weapon (鋼のヒューマンウェポン, Hagane no Hyūman Wepon). Official character profile from KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" http://game.snk-corp.co.jp/official/kof-xiii/arcade/character/ Development He was added to the cast with the desire to add a "somber and reliable middle-aged character" to counteract the introduction of multiple teenage characters - though his character bio indicates he is still in his late twenties.Official character profile from KOF anniversary website. The origins of both K' and Maxima can be found in the Psikyo arcade game The Fallen Angels (堕落天使, Daraku Tenshi in Japan). This obscure 1998 release stars an emaciated goth in tight leather pants named Cool, along with a brawny, cybernetically enhanced US Marine named Harry Ness. The man responsible for the design of both characters, Shinichi Morioka, migrated to SNK shortly after The Fallen Angels was released, and elements of Cool and Harry Ness' design were used in the creation of K′ and Maxima. The end result is that Maxima looks nearly identical to Harry. His namesake was taken from an AI program in the light novel Blue Knight Berserga Monogatari (青の騎士ベルゼルガ物語), which is set in the same universe as the anime series Armored Trooper Votoms. Story Maxima was a Canadian soldier who led a normal life until he found out that his comrade-in-arms Rocky was killed in an incident involving NESTS. To avenge Rocky, he decided to sacrifice his previous life; he had his face and name changed and his "ordinary" life destroyed. To infiltrate the cartel without being recognized, he had his body cybernetically modified by Dr. Makishima, hence his codename of Maxima. As a cyborg, his strength and reaction time increased to superhuman level with built-in weapons (an originally-blocked hand cannon and a powerful cannon-like weapon installed in his chest) and the ability to conduct instant data analysis. He also has some degree of cyberpathy (he is able to perform feats such as connection to the satellite via cybernetic part of his mind according to Maxima's personal story in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 and K' Team's story in The King of Fighters 2003).The King of Fighters 2003: K' Team Story from KOF anniversary website. These systems are powered by a miniaturized nuclear reactor called the "Maxima Heart", although it's unclear whether his real heart remains as part of those 20% of his body which is still organic or if it was replaced with its artificial analogue. NESTS Saga He infiltrates NESTS and is assigned to be the partner to K'. They both defect from the cartel after K' encounters his clone, Krizalid, and grows sickened by the organization. Since then, he has become K's steadfast companion and he is often the one who enters both of them into the following tournaments. Throughout the saga he aids K' in his battle against Krizalid, Clone Zero and Igniz. With NESTS downfall Maxima successfully avenged his fallen comrade and visits his grave after the tournaments conclusion. Ash Saga His satellite network and its ability to hack into banks helps support his and K' during their lives on the run. However, as of late, he notes that it is harder to cover up their tracks and they only have enough money to last a month or two. Like K', he is genuinely surprised to see their names in the KOF XIII lineup. Relenting to Kula Diamond's selfish act seeing as they have nothing better to do, Maxima is also interested in witnessing the consequences of their actions from the last tournament. The King of Fighters XIII: K' Archived from Atlus.com In their ending, the team spend their vacation on a cruise ship; Maxima told K' to enjoy the fun, but the latter didn't seem interested, while Kula seems to have more fun, making a giant splash around the pool, washing other people ashore. Maxima orders a big ice cream treat in a giant glass cup with many cones around, despite his eatery for sweets, and manages to finish it off. After that, agents appear out nowhere in the cruise, and the 3 prepare to fight the agents with the power of NESTS. XIV Arc After the events of the previous tournament, the majority of their wanted posters had now been taken down in exchange for their strategic aid to Heidern and his forces. While this ended their status as suspected terrorist fugitives, it did not put an end to the shadowy organizations pursuing them. After K' and Maxima dealt with the pursuers, Kula contacts the duo, passing on a message related to former members of NESTS participating in the upcoming KOF tournament. K' Team Prologue from THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV website. In their ending, they were ordered to attend Heiderns meeting to pass on information related to Verse. Once K', Maxima and Kula board the helicopter Maxima informs his partner that several bodies have emerged from the fragments of Verse and that some of those bodies have records from previous competitions while some have no records at all. Personality Maxima is very serious about duty and business. He is a very honorable man who suffered greatly when Rocky died. He sees K' as a new Rocky and calls him "Aibou" (相棒, partner). He usually has to apologize for his partner's rudeness with a humble attitude. His mellow nature seems to belie his age, as several characters mistake him for being a few years older than he really is. Powers All of his powers are given by technology. *'Superhuman Strength' - Maxima is able to throw someone as heavy as Chang Koehan with ease. *'Superhuman Reaction' - Maxima's brain reacts twice as fast as a normal human being. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Maxima's cyborg body is capable of enduring several gun blasts, as seen in his team's KOF '99 ending. *'Cyberpathy/Technopathy' - Maxima can communicate with machines. **'Hack System' - Maxima can hack into remote systems with his brain. **'Hack Satellite' - Maxima can hack into satellites through an antenna. **'Internal Clock' - Maxima has a real internal clock, which always gives him the right time and can work as a chronometer. **'Global Positioning System' - Maxima has an internal GPS that shows him exactly where he is. **'Infrared Vision' - Maxima can switch out his normal sight with an infrared vision that enables him to have a much sharper and clearer view of his own surroundings. **'Analyze Enemy' - Maxima can completely analyze his enemy in order to learn and know of both their strengths and weaknesses. Fighting Style The Type-M fighting style probably created for (or by) Maxima focuses on striking, grappling and the use of Maxima's weapons. Most of his attacks have autoguard, making Maxima capable of blocking when attacking. His style employs a combination of striking combinations and grappling. Some of his moves seem to be inspired by pro wrestling, with him being able to do a dropkick, a mongolian chop, a bear hug/suplex combination and a sommersault senton. Maxima also has an array of built-in weapons, which he uses to increase his fighting ability. His main weapon is the M-4 Vapor Cannon, a steam-powered impact cannon which is designed to deliver powerful punches that can send an unprepared opponent flying. The Vapor Cannon may also negate projectiles thrown at Maxima. A variation of the cannon is the M19 Blitz Cannon, which Maxima uses as an anti-air move. He jumps (with or without his jets) towards an airborne opponent, places his right arm on the enemy and activates his arm cannon, which sends the opponent flying to the ground. Maxima also has a pair of built-in jets on his feet, which he can use to quickly move forward in a line, or to jump. Maxima uses his feet propulsors and his body weight to great impact to create the Bunker Buster move. He propels himself upward and falls on his enemy, which creates a severe shockwave, capable of sending nearby, unprepared opponents flying skyward. His Maxima Revenger move, consists of him grabbing his opponent, hitting him with a knee and throwing him into the air. When he falls, Maxima concentrates all his strength in his head, and headbutts him once or repeatedly. One of Maxima's strongest weapons is the MX-II Final Cannon. The MX-II is a powerful energy gun originally capable of firing a big projectile of raw energy. Maxima has modified the cannon to create the MX-IIb version, that instead fires a potent laser beam. Maxima also has a built-in energy cannon on his chest, which is directly powered by the small-sized nuclear reactor inside him. This chest cannon is probably Maxima's greatest weapon and strongest attack. With it, Maxima was, in the past, able to fire a short ranged, but powerful beam of pure energy. Now, Maxima's chest cannon has increased in power tremendously. He is now able to use it to fire a gigantic blue energy beam, capable of leveling buildings and his opponents alike. Music *'KD-0079' - The King of Fighters '99, 2002 *'KD-0084' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Big Pain' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'KD' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'KDD-0075' - The King of Fighters XI, XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only) *'KDD-0063' - The King of Fighters XIII *'KD-SR' - The King of Fighters XIV *'KD-0079+' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Maxima 3 Options' - The King of Fighters 2 Voice Actors *Katsuyuki Konishi - The King of Fighters '99~Present *Mike Jarmus - The King of Fighters Maximum Impact series, The King of Fighters: Another Day (English voice) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood - Hidden Striker *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2 *Maximum Impact - versus character *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XIV Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (first and fourth title) - unplayable *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online *Kimi wa Hero *The King of Fighters World - NPC *The King of Fighters All Star * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * The King of Fighters for Girls Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the USA Sports Team stage *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in K's ending *Nariyuki Quest *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - in Kula's ending Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day See also *Maxima/Gallery *Maxima/Quotes Trivia * Maxima sometimes smokes, a habit that he has a passing interest in and does sparingly. It's been insinuated that K' shared a few drags with him in the past, as he smokes in Days of Memories and the pachislot game. *Maxima is featured in a Japanese fad which has him doing his Mongolian Chop move continuously, usually in sync with the music. Known under the nickname "Mongolian" by Niconico users, he has a small following under this pseudonym in the Japanese M.U.G.E.N fandom. *The Maxima Revenger is a reference to Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's Muscle Revenger technique in the manga series Kinnikuman, as both moves involve repeatedly headbutting the opponent into the air. * Maxima and K' are the champions of all The King of Fighters tournaments hosted in NESTS Saga. This is confirmed in the Light Novels. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Maxima-99.jpg|Maxima in The King of Fighters '99. Image:Maxima-k3.jpg|Maxima in The King of Fighters 2003. Image:Maximaxi.jpg|Maxima in The King of Fighters XI. Image:Maxima-XIII.jpg|Maxima in The King of Fighters XIII. Image:Maxima-mi.jpg|Maxima in KOF: Maximum Impact. Image:Maxima-2nd.jpg|Maxima's another outfit in the Maximum Impact series. Image:Maximi-mi2x.jpg|Maxima in KOF: Maximum Impact 2. Maxima-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. References es:Maxima Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:KOF '99 Characters